Light in The Darkness
by Megonee101
Summary: There will always be darkness in this world and there's always be hatred in this world, but there is also light in this world to counter the darkness and there is also love in this world to counter the hatred. In the world it's uncertain where the dark comes form and where the light comes, they said that he was a demon spawn and how right they wore. He was a the Devil himself!
1. Chapter 1

1AN: Well it is my first fic so please correct me when I'm wrong and I'll improve it in the next chapter And that is a promise OF a LIFE TIME and no matter what I will write this story till the end of the story so please be here with me till the end of this chapter and a chapter will be longer so you won't have to worry about being too short and I won't take long to update new chapter may be a week or two on tops two week to update and I hope you will Revew And Like it as one of your fev!

1AN: In this story Naruto will be or should I say won't be a god like Naruto and he is going to be well as power full as a Shinobi can be and it's a multy affare story cuase of Kyubi/Yuki and yeah in this story Kyu-chan Is a girl. So there will be some lemon in this story ^_^ hope it's not a problem so anyhow back to the topic in the pairing will be:

Hinata (Of coure!)

Anko

Kurenai

Tayuya

Fem Kyubi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In The Village Hidden In The Leaf

xxXXXxxx

In the darkness there is always a light to guide you in your path, even if it hurts you in the process this is a story of my life. My name is Namakaza Uzumaki Naruto. I am the jinchuriki of Kyubi no Kitsune. I am rokudaime Hokage of Konahagakure no Sato. I always hated . It all started when I was eleven...

ELEVEN YEARS AGO...

It was quite and peacefull night in Konaha. But if you lesion harder then you could hear crys and sobs of a boy no older then six year but that was not the thing that could make you sad or sick the thing was a man three times older then him sticking a dagger in his left knee. The man said "Take this you demon brat". And others were chearing him on to KiLL THE DEMON. Others were calling him names like 'demon spwan' 'demon brat' and other like 'demon filth'. But then he twisted the pointy object in a circular motion. Still keeping his smirk on his face. But something happened the boy stopped crying and started to look life less. But he wasn't dead, anything but dead, his once ocen blue eyes turned into crimson red. His once cute dog like whiskers turned wilder, his nails turned into razor sarp claws. But the most changed was his voice it was like to people speaking at once but abit demonic one. The man who was attacking the boy was scared to death. His hand holding the dagger was sacking non-stop but the man couldn't move one inch.

Mindscape..

The boy could hear water drops in nothing. But when he opened his eyes he could see the source of the sound and it was not good. It was some kind of sewer but it didn't stink. It was dark and hollow filled with dispair. He thought ' Am I in some kind of sewer? But it does not smell like one. ' but then he heard a cry. It was a woman's voice but the thing was he didn't knew who that women was. So he when on looking for the source of the sound that was crying there were many turn and dead ends. But about 10 min's, he came across a big prison cell. In side the cell was what most of the male would call godess of Sex. There was a woman who can put moon to same with her fairness and could knocked out most of the men without even lifting a finger. She was naked and her figure was like an hour glass. But our blonde was not most male he was a boy with simplest mind but even a simplest mind would say she was beautiful but he didn't let it get to his head and kept watching, what he heard sunk his heart the women was crying, he heard "I'm sorry...*sob*...I'm so sorry*sob*". He just about had enough with it and went in side the cell and hugged her from behind.

When finnaly the girl felth it she just turned around and saw that Naruto was hugging her. She was spechless what she tell him, tell him that she was the kyubii and she was the cause of it. She couldn't do it not becaues she didn't wanted to tell him, it was just that it felt so warm in his arms and just couldn't tell him. After a while she took every courage it took to tell him. She looked in his eyes what she saw was not hate, fear or lust it was just concern then she looked away and said to him "Don't look at me with those eyes...I don't deserve it" and Naruto told her "What are you talking about, why are you saying such things? Your so beautiful and you don't deserve to cry!". Something just cliked and she just hold him tighter and said "I don't deserve it because I'm to caues of so much suffering that you suffered and I am the cause you are alone...I'm so sorry". Then when she looked into his ocen blue eyes and said " I'm... the kyubii." Naruto was lost for words and finnaly the started to laugh so hard and that his eyes were teary and after he calm downed a bit he said " I know that the first thing I noticed was your tails that are right behind you or should I say under you. And hey even if you would have killed me I would been happy because I have no body to live for." With that said Kyubii's eyes were wide as they could possibly be and he continued "Beside I could never see such a beautiful girl cry" he gave his infamuse foxy smile and he continud again "But I didn't know you were so soft hearted to me so tell me why did you attacked my village, the way you were saying sorry it seems that you didn't know what you were doing." and then Kyubii had a small blush that she was trying to hide but failing luckily Naruto failed to notice it so she said " I was controled by a man that I don't know who he was but I remember his sent and his eyes". With this again he warped his arms around her and she heard him say " Thank you for telling me that now I know what I should do with my life and and thank you for being there for me now I know that you were the one that healed me when I'm hurt. And finnaly don't say that you are the cause of my pain. Because your not. The fear and hate is the cause of my pain... Oh and by the way I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?" Kyubii had a blush on her fave hearing him so close to her ear and fighting her blush she said " K-k-Kitsune N-n-No Y-y-Yuki!" as she turned her face away form him and Naruto said " Yuki huh, means snow, well suits you perfectly you know cause you with as snow hehe." And now know as Yuki said " N-n-n-Naruto-K-k-k-Kun you should get go-going it's gett-ing la-late!" then Naruto chuckled abit and asked " How long have I've been here nee Yuki-chan?" Yuki have a massive blush and it was really amazing to see one of the fairest person get this much red and again Naruto said " Oh and Yuki-chan next time I come to visit could you please ware something?" Seeing her nodd so quickly he was concerned if she would break her neck. But didn't say any thing and Yuki said "I-i-i-It's b-b-b-been about t-t-two h-h-hours so i-i-it sh-sh-shoud be ab-ab-about a two min-min-minutes, ca-ca-ase i-in he-he-re time f-f-flows fast." and Naruto said " Well thanks guess it's time to go back!" and again Yuki asked but so fast and with out stammering "WILLYOUCOMEBACKNARUTO-KUN?" fannaly Naruto realized that she was calling Kun all along so he chuckled a little and replied "Sure don't want to keep my Yuki-hime all alone now would." then he dissappared infron of Yuki still blushing madly with a small smile and said to herself "Till next time we meet again Naruto-Koi" and she started to let her tears flow freely but now tears of relief.

The Real World

As he woke up he heard a voice he knew very well it was the voice of Sandaime-Hokage and he was saying to his loyal ANBU Shinobi to save his adopted grandson and it was filled with concern and love so Naruto had a small smile on his face as he returned to his old self every changes on him was returned to his original state as he passed out from all the injuries he had earlier. And drift away to sweet silence..

Later that night when he woke up he was in a hospital near his bed sat the one and only the third Hokage. As he saw him sitting there with his hand hold on to his and said to him that he was sorry he could not saved him before it was happened as he was wipeing his tears he say the smile on Naruto's face and he heard him say the thing he never wanted to him to know those three words broke his heart " I know why" with still smileing...

Finnaly end of chapter one... Ohnegai REVEW


	2. Chapter 1: A Burden to Bair & A What

AN: Okay guys thanks for reading my story form now on the stories will get a bit longer then the beginning so the first one was just so that you guys know what happened in my story and so the first chapter was short I'm trying to end it with 40 chapters(below 40) so It will get longer to read at least 50k to 100k or more so I will be taking a bit longer time to update but I asure you that this story will meet it's ending. And there will be a little xover if you know DMC 3 & 4 I will make a little xover in this story cuz DMC 3 & 4 rocks and that's the end of my 'AN'. Side note I own nothing but my idea in this fanfic. By the way it's not literally a harem because I'm making one of a kind where there will be at least 5 or 6 Narutos.

The Parings:

Fem Kyubi(yuki)

Hinata (Of coure!)

Anko

Kurenai

Tayuya

"I'm Megone, I'm god" ningen talking

'I'm Sasuke and I'm not gay' ningen thinking

**"DAMN NINGENS" Demons/Gods speaking**

**'I hate you Megone' Demon/Gods speaking**

**"****Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu****" Jutsu's**

Chapter 1: A Burden to Bair & A What & A What?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In The Village Hidden In The Leaf

XxxxXXXxxxX

"I know why" said Naruto with a smile. While Sarutobi was having a hard time saying anything to the boy, who had a burden so heavy that most would crack and try to end it by killing themself little did he knew that he had already tried that it didn't for even if he juped off a cliff within an hour or so his wounds would heal it's self. As he tried to get up a hand was on his shoulder and he heard " Naruto I'm sorry I could not tell you it was your father's last wish and he asked to tell you this when you will be at least chunin rank shinobi or when you found out about 'it'.." but he was interrupted by Naruto as he referred to Yuki as 'it' "She" said Naruto. The Third looked as at with a question mark expreassion as he was about ask Naruto what he was saying "Kyubii no Kitsuni is a female not 'it'!" Was ansred without asking the question. Getting the information the old man could only nod, and with that the old man started where he was interrupted " Okay about her, to tell you that he had no choice but to seal i..her in you so that the village would servive but more importantly you would survive and your mother but sadly we never did find her after the sealing. Maybe she is out of our contact or lost her memories or the worst that she passed away, I'm sorry Naruto but since you know about her now tell me what your answer is to this questions, what will you do now, now you know why people treat you like they do, now you know that it was your father that gave you this burden, so Tell me Namekaze Naruto, What will you do now?" With he was standing infront of Naruto with his eyes locked in the cold blue eyes of his 'grandson'. After a few moment so silence the blond smiled a warm smile and said "Well jiji I could go after revenge... but what's the point of it? To be hated even more, no. We humans are very simple and narrow minded creatures, we fear what we don't understan, I'm not my prisoner and my prisoner is not me. She 'killed' and 'hrut' many people .Pain gives us fear, fear gives us hate, hate give us revenge, with that it will continue untill only one person is left in the world. To other it may look like there is nothing but burden being me but to me it's gift a gift that is with me for now and ever, because it was the trust of my tou-san and belive that he choose me as her prison. And to me it's that of a boon in from of a burden. For what I'm going to do is follow the foot steps of my tou-san and find my mother to know what really happen. And I have to tell you something that will shock you to the very core, THAT night it was not Kyu-chan's fualt, she was under a genjutsuof one name Uchiha Madara." What he heard shocked he to the very core of his soul and asked "But he died when he fought the shodaime-sama. How could he be there, even if he was then he should be at least a hundred years old." And Naruto said " He had the last form of the Sharingan the Eternal Mangaku (Right?) Sharingan that allows the person eternal youth and power above the Rokubi but genjutsu ablities upto Kyubi so I have made a deal to her I'm going to KILL that man and then help her somehow and for that I'm going to train under her and then come back to become a shinobi of Konoha and find the true peace even if I should feared as a monster I will find it jiji and you can't stop me cuase' I've alread activated my doujutsu from my mom side and it's old as the Kyubi her self and powerful then the Sharingan or the Byakugan so let her train me jiji. It will take two year to fully master my doujutsu and about a year to complete my other training and I will be leaving Konoha till then jiji I give you my word that I will return when the graduation are so I'm going the day after tomorrow, Okay jiji?" With a sigh Naruto finished his story and waited of the old man to reply. After a moment of thinking he said "Where will you go and what will you do? And you can't even have access to your chakra yet! And who will protect you?" Naruto frown a bit before saying " Jiji for your first answer I will be going to the Wave Country to Kyu-chan's den to get her weapons so she can teach them to me. If your thinking why then lets just say it's her part of our deal, okay. As for your other question I will, and your wrong I have access to my chakra and let me tell you it happen when my doujutsu was activated earlier, so I have the access to it and thanks to my kekke genkai I have ALMOST perfect control over it even if it's a little bigger then your's." A confused look on his face he asked " How do you know that and how much bigger?'' The last part was a bit eager to know as his centence was finsh Naruto put out a glass of water then said " This is your chakra coils and now.." as he went to the dustbin ".. and this is mine." He smiled at then old man as he looked shocked once again and then asked " So will you allow me to go out of this village to train, please jiji?" For once you could see the old man was thinking hard or should I say harder. It's how you look at things. So there was few moments of silence, no one moved, no one said anything, then at last the old man said "I see that your strong and can protect your self, so I will let you go for at least two and a half years..." Naruto could sence a 'but' coming. The old man contune " but you have to take someone I trust with you and he will train you on the basics so what do you say?" Naruto kept silence for that to check what Yuki had to say about that. 'It's fine Naru-kun someone can come to 'protect' you. But It should be a Mokuton user and he was arround here before the conversation started. Maybe he was an ANBU officer.' With that Naruto looked abit confused and asked in his thought ' Why would I want that It will only hinder in my training so tell me why?' She laughed a bit in his mindscape and said ' Si-s-silly N-Na-Naruto-kun, w-why w-wo-would I-I d-do that i-if he/she would hi-h-hinder y-your tr-training. An-and be-because if h-he do-does jo-join you, yo-you co-could learn how to do a Mo-mokuton be cause I ac-activeted rest of you sleeping genkais. A-and l-let me say I'm really happy that I did..' and said to herself after cutting the link "And I'm really happy that I choose you as a mate!" Back at the living world "Ruto, Naruto can you hear me? Naruto!" the old man was saying or screaming if you will. Finally getting his thoughts in line Naruto replied " Gome, gome, I was lost in my thought." The old sighed and asked " You don't trust me enough to tell me you were talking to her, do you?" with that said Naruto only frowned even more and said " No jiji, it's just that being this open is new to me and I never did tell you that I was hurt badly I only smiled and said I'm fine because I didn't wanted you to be in any problem because of me and I am the one that everyone loves to hate. Even if you were the Hokage, the Village Council will give you more trouble or in your case paper work. So I just kept it to myself so that I won't cause you trouble.." the old man was reall sad that the boy would think that. But also happy that he cared for him. So the old man just said " But not telling me you were giving me trouble but I think of you my own grandson and I don't care how much of a trouble or headach paperwork can be, for you that I think of my own grandson I will go for it. And from now on you will tell me if anything is troubling you, got it?" Naruto smiled brightly knowing that The Sandaime Hokage would think so highly of him even thou he is the son of Youndaime. So with that Naruto said " Okay old man now I'll tell you that I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow and return when I'm 13 and a half years old and I'll keep writing to you but I won't send you my level because I won't know how good I'll be. Even Yu-chan won't know my level in the ways of shinobis. And for today I'm taking my leave jiji. Take care jiji cause I'll be taking your hat one day till then you have to be here. Okay?" with a smile the old man replied " I asure yo my boy that I will and I'm waiting for you to take my hat Naruto-kun." with that Naruto went out the door and to his home not his apartment his home where his family will live, his parents house.

The trip to his new home or old home I may say was without any 'incident'. And when he got to the gate there was a seal, not any seal but a blood seal which will only grant access to the blood relatives or the choosen ones that a family member deem trust worthy to access to their home. So he cut his palm a little to get a little blood and applied it to the seal. The seal glowed a little and fleshed yellow for a bit the you could hear the sound of a unlocking. Naruto went inside the Clan house, the view took his breath away. It was so beautiful, it was not like any other Clan houses he had seen that other clans owned. It was like a mansion, it was one like that where build long ago before there even was the Sage Of Six Paths. And the front garden was also as impressive, there was a small hut like building except it had no walls It was open on every directions, the roof was supported by four small pillars and in the middle there was four chairs and one medium sized round table. He gussed that place was where they can have tea or coffee with there friends if they wanted to have it outside. Around the building was filled with roses and not any roses but with blue roses. Behind the building was one pond but it was as big as the mansion. Finnaly the mansion was beautiful yet very strong. After an hour or so we find Naruto in the hall relaxing on the couch watching tele-veison. Watching a music channel, a song by Linkin Park called Somewhere I Belong was playing and Naruto to was loving it.(AN: YA I'M A FAN OF LP) When the song finished Naruto went to the master bedroom. When he got there he found a king sized bed and a closet where his tou-san's cloths were when he was still a ganin. He kept looking in the closet and found an outfit that was calling out to him, it was a blood red over coat, Black jeans and pitch black fish net t-shirt. After trying it on he was stairing at his reflection, he was looking totally BAD-ASS! Looking around once again he found a suitcase with a Namekaze emblem with an Uzumaki emblem, which told Naruto that it was his parents belongings. As he put his hand on the suitecase, it glowed bright blue to dark crimson and finnaly the sound of the lock on the suitcase unlocking was heard. As he looked inside he found two odd weapons in it with two latters each with two names written on it. One in the name of Minato Namekaze and another with Nero first latter he picked up was the latter with the name of Nero and started reading it:

'Dear Naruto-kun,

You may have many questions right now. But let me intruduce my self I am the third son of 'The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda'. You may ask who he is but that is the story for another person to tell and for another time. Let's just say that he is the one they now call the 'Sage Of Six Paths'. Anyhow back at the matter at hand you Naruto are not a human and no defiantly not a demon but higher then that, you, my boy are a Devil. At least a Half-Devil anyway. Sparda had three sons one being Dante also the founder of Senju Clan, the other one Vergil the founder of the Uchiha clan and finnaly there is me, Nero the founder of Uzumaki clan. And if your wondering that how the hell am I still alive, then my boy here is the big supprise for you we are immortals! Well not completely but we will never age after we turn 19 but we can die if we're injured badly. And the weapons are of your great grand uncle's they are one of the strongest weapons during our time. They are called guns there are many types of guns these are pistols. But don't let the size fool you, it can put a hole in your head without any trouble. In our time the ammo once used in the original weapons were called bullets, which used gun powder but now it's costomize to uses chakra to shoot bullets. You have almost perfect chakra control now, so you can kill if you want to or stune if you want to. And if your wondring how I know this, well you are my decadent and have my blood pumping in your body so I know that. With that said you have to do something for our clan you have to restore our clan. Make name for our clan, make them fear the Uzumakis once again. And as of now you are the head of Uzumaki clan, Naruto make us proud!

P.S. Naruto, you have only activate only the half part the human part of your Bloodline.'

Naruto to had a small smile on his face after reading the latter and brought out the two pistols from the suitcase on each hand. And said "Irony Envy, the party is going to be crazy!" and he took out the latter from his father and started reading it:

'Dear Naruto,

I know you must me hate me for making your life a living hell and I am truly sorry about it. You must know that we, me and your mother really love you. It was the fact that if I didn't seal the kyubi in you then you and your mother would not survive along with the village. And if your wondering why I choose you of all other children to have a cursed life, the answer is simple really, if I did not want to sacrifice then how could I have asked others to do it and how could I do that to my friends. I hope you don't hate me for what I have to do and eventually forgive me for being so weak. I could not be there for you my son but I hope your mother is there for you. And there are two scrolls in the suitcase that has the steps needed to learn my priced jutsu the **RASENGAN **and how to activate our bloodline the **FLYING THUNDER GOD **that made me the man I am today but I know you will surpass me one day and reach to a level I can dream of! okay son this is good bye the kyubi is approaching and I have to go and I'm sorry I can't be there for you, my son.' (AN: if your wondering why so small latter then a hundred feet tall demon was attacking Konoha and he had to stop it and say a few words as possible)

Naruto had a teary eyes but didn't let the tears drop from his eyes and had a small smile on his face, and Naruto to said to himself " I don't hate you dad..." with that he went to his king sized bed to sleep.

XXXxxxMindscapexxxXXX

Naruto walked down the watery path to the place where Yuki was sealed. After sometime Naruto reached the place where the giant cell's doors was locked with a paper khangi for seal on it. As Naruto went pass the bars, what he saw made his heart cry. There infront of him Yuki was sleeping on the watery floor while hugging her legs. As Naruto approched her Naruto had a frown on his face. As he was right next to her Naruto hugged her from her back. At first Yuki was startled but remembered that only Naruto can inter her cage so she snuggled a little close to him. As Naruto felt Yuki getting closer to him he had a small smile on his face and asked " Hey, Yuki-chan what if you could come out of the seal, would you like that?", Yuki said " I-I wo-would l-love that b-but ri-right no-now w-we ca-can't! I-if w-we do th-that now yo-you can't su-survive! An-And I d-don't w-want to lose you, Naruto!" he was speachless for a moment and pulled her even close to him and said " Don't worry I'm not do anything till next year and I will always be with you. Yuki-chan I have a question to ask well actually two question to ask you. Do you know anyone named Sparda or Dante or Virgil or Nero? And please tell me why do you stammer?'" and Yuki had two exprassion on her face 1: shocked 2: ALOT of blush. And after alittle while said " Well the thing is I've been watching your memory and you liked it when a girl named Hinata did in so I thought that maybe if I also stammered you'd like me to. As for your another question yes, I know them." and Naruto was completely lost in thought who the four where he didn't notice that Yuki didn't stammer and asked " And?" Yuki said with a sweet smile " And what?" Naruto asked " And who were they?" Yuki said " you only asked if I knew them. Not who they were, so next time you come I'll tell you but for now can you change this place it's really stiffy here please, Naruto-kun?" Naruto face fulted and 3..2..1! " Are?" **BLINK** "YOU DIDN't STAMMER?!" Yuki only nodded and said " Naruto-kun can you please change this place?" nodding like an idiot Naruto asked " How?" and with that Yuki explained that it was his head and it will change when he wanted it to and how time is slow in mindscape. It took about 2 hours to finish explaining the things to Naruto. And Naruto went to sleep, I mean resting.

XXXxxx The Next MorningxxxXXX

The alarm clock could be heard at Namekaze Household and multipal booms and baams could heard. Inside Naruto had his guns aimed at the ano, once used be clock. Naruto mumured about the fucking morning and freaking sun. Naruto was not a morning person and so he really hated the morning sun. Finnaly getting out of bed Naruto went to the bathroom to do the morning things like baths, brushing his teeth and using the toilet. After using the toilet and bathing Naruto took out his brush and paste. And when he looked at the mirror he looked down to his hands as he was applying some paste on his brush, when his eyes went wide as he looked back at the mirror and screamed the sounded like "KYAAA!". As the sound was heard all over Konoha. His sun kissed blond was not steely silver and now covering his eyes. After the shock was over and eating breakfast and wearing the clothes that he found at his parents closet yesterday, looked at the clock at the wall in the kitchen it was arround 7:45. Seeing as only 15 minutes left for classes Naruto was jumping roof to roof till he reached the Academy. Once he was in the Academy and in his classroom all of the students went silent as they look at the 'new' person in the room. As he kept walking ignoring the staires of his fellow students one named Kiba spoke " Hey, who the hell are you, and what are you doing in this class?" as Naruto kept walking making Kiba red in anger. He was about to grab on to the shoulder of Naruto, Naruto finnaly said " I would advice you to hold your position Kiba-san or I will have to hurt you." Kiba smirked at the answer and said " I thought you were a mute, so tell me who you are? And what are you doing here?" Naruto just sighs and asked while turning around " You will not let me have my peace untill I answer you questions will you?" getting a nod Naruto to sighed again and said " Well Kiba-san I thought you would notice a idiot wearing full orange jump suit missing, would you not?" getting a nod from Kiba who was smirking like idiot and said " Well do you see anyone that is wering an orange today? No so who wears orange like that?" Kiba thought for a moment and said/asked " Naruto?" getting a Naruto like grin from the person in front of him. Kiba shouted in disbelief " YOU'RE NARUTO?!" Naruto smiled and said " Long time no so dog breath!" as Naruto kept walking to the last row of seats where he found Hinata. On the way he heard stuff like " Wow when did Naruto got so hot?" or " Should I invite him to my bench/lunch?" etc etc. So Naruto sat beside Hinata and sai8d " Hey Hinata I hope your not mad at me for taking a spot on you bench." and Hinata opened her mouth to say something only to know that nothing can come out so she shook her head no. And Naruto asked " Hey, Hinata can you meet me at lunch? There is something I need to tell you but now won't be such good time. So at lunch meet me at the playgroung okay?" and finnaly Hinata spoke " La-like a da-date?" "If you want it to be why not!" hearing this Hinata's cheeks were as red as a tomato and said " O-okay se-see you th-then Na-Naruto-kun!" ' Naruto-kun eh? Well at lest she like me for me.' Naruto thought and said " okay see you then." And till lunch time the class was boring so Naruto was fast asleep. When the bell for lunch was heard all of the student was outside to eat their lunch. At the play groung now we find Naruto and Hinata under the shade of a tree. Naruto was the first one to break the silence and said " Hinata, do like me?" that was bit too direct of shy Hinata who was again as red as a tomato who could only nod as yes. " Well, Hinate-chan I lke you too, and right now nothing but liking but I thing we should give it a try after 3 years, wait I forgot to tell you that I was going out of this village and return after 3 years a day before the genin test. But if you can wait till I return the maybe we can be more then just friends, ne Hinata-chan?" Blushing hard and at the point of fainting Hinata said " Ha-Hai, Na-Naruto-kun I'll wa-wait for yo-you!" Naruto smiled and said " Hinata-chan there is another thing that I have to tell you I'm the last of my clan so CRA will be put upon me so if you don't want to wait for me or be with me I'll understand." with a small smile on his face Naruto turned and started to walk away from Hinata. Hinata could see the fake smile on his face as he turned Hinata felt sharp pain in her heart and in an automatic reaction Hinata's hand reached to Naruto's and hugged him from behind and sad " It won't matter, as long as your with me Naruto and I don't want to live without you. If I can be with you with other girls or women with you then I don't care, as long as I can be with you Naruto, I love you Naruto always have and always will!" Hinata was supprised that she was so bold and a bit sad that she had to share Naruto with others but she was happy that Naruto put her feelings at first. Naruto was shocked there was a girl that loved him not for his changes but because he was he and nothing else.

**END OF THE FIRST REAL CHAPTER**

**AN: LAST TIME A GUY TOLD ME THAT I COULD USE A BETA OR BATA SOMETHING TO IMPTOVE TO MY WRITINGS BUT THIS IS MY FIRST FICTION IN THIS SITE SO I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT ALSO I WON'T STOP THIS FIC TILL IT'S STORY IS DONE IT WILL TAKE UP TO 30-40 CHAPTERS AND WILL BE UPDATED AFTER EVERY TWO WEEKS AND HERE IS A LITTLE SOMETHING I'VE BEEN WORKING ON. I BEEN THINKING ABOUT DBZ AND NARUTO CROSS COVERS AND WANT I WANT TO KNOW HOW MANY OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ IT BUT I'M STILL AT THE BASE OF THE STORY SO IT WILL TAKE A MONTH OR TWO AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND ADD TO FAVOURITE THIS STORY AND I WON'T DOWN BY LESS FAVS OR REVIEW CUZ I'M RELENTLESS**

**TILL NEXT TIME**

**MEGONE101 **


End file.
